Gladion's Umbreon
Gladion |debut = A Glaring Rivalry! |gender = FemaleSM090: Securing the Future! |location = With Gladion |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as an Eevee |evolvesin = Prior to A Glaring Rivalry! }} This Umbreon is a -type Pokémon owned by Gladion. Biography As Eevee One day, Gladion found an injured Eevee and brought her to Hobbes. Gladion was very concerned about Eevee, though Hobbes promised she would recover if they took her to the Pokémon Center.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Some time later, Lillie, Gladion, Lusamine, Eevee and Cleffa used to spend a lot of time together as a family.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Lillie was working at the orchard with her family and the Pokémon, including Eevee, when she was young. In addition, Lusamine kept pictures of her children and their Pokémon, including Gladion, Cleffa and Eevee, in her office.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! As Umbreon Gladion was walking through the streets when he was ambushed by three Team Skull grunts. He ignored them, but since the grunts demanded him to hand Umbreon over, he defeated them with his Lycanroc's Stone Edge. As he met Ash and was told he was given the Z-Ring by Tapu Koko, Gladion sent Umbreon to give him a letter that accepted the challenge. During the battle, Team Rocket snatched Gladion's Lycanroc and Ash's Pikachu. To pursue them, Gladion had Umbreon use Dark Pulse, which pierced the tires of the truck they were driving, allowing Ash's Rockruff to rescue Lycanroc and Pikachu. Umbreon was seen again where she heard Rockruff's howl on Akala Island. After Lycanroc went to investigate, Umbreon and Gladion entered a cave and tried to comfort Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally, who felt uncomfortable with the strain of its helmet.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Umbreon and Lycanroc watched as Gladion tried calming his Silvally down, who acted restless.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Umbreon was later seen watching Gladion battle Ash with Silvally.SM047: A Masked Warning! Later, Umbreon was seen with Gladion, who accused Ash for bringing his sister to him on purpose. After Gladion returned to his hotel room, he was confronted by Faba, who commanded him to give back Silvally immediately. Gladion refused and battled with him to protect Silvally. Faba's Hypno blocked Lycanroc's Stone Edge using Reflect, and put Lycanroc to sleep with Hypnosis, while Alakazam defeated Umbreon, who attempted to use Shadow Ball, with a Miracle Eye and Psychic combo.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Umbreon was used to help Ash and Pikachu rescue Nebby from Faba's machine. After Nebby evolved, an Ultra Beast appeared from the Ultra Wormhole and attacked the group. Umbreon, along with Snowy and Silvally, prepared to battle the Ultra Beast, named UB01: Symbiont, but watched in horror as the Ultra Beast grabbed Lusamine and carried her into the Ultra Wormhole.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Silvally and Umbreon were with Gladion, who wished to know of alternative ways to open the Ultra Wormhole.SM051: Family Determination! Umbreon was used in the Ultra Space to crush some rubble with Dark Pulse. Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc were later used to battle Lusamine's Absol, who glowed with an aura, to rescue its trainer. Absol fired Psycho Cut, but was countered by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Silvally ended up getting its feet trapped in ice, created by Absol's Ice Beam, while the rest of Gladion's Pokémon were paralyzed by Mean Look.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Gladion equipped Silvally with Fire Memory, melting down the ice and using Multi-Attack to burn Absol. Lycanroc and Umbreon were freed from the Mean Look. Silvally used Crush Claw on Absol, who retaliated with Ice Beam, only to get countered by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Silvally used Air Slash on Absol, who was defeated by Lycanroc's Z-Move, Continental Crush. Due to the Ultra Beast's control over Absol, it stood up and continued the battle, with Lycanroc using Stone Edge. Gladion mounted on Silvally, letting the rest of his Pokémon deal with Absol. After Lusamine diffused with the Ultra Beast, Absol and the rest of her Pokémon snapped out of the Ultra Beast's control, thus ending the battle.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Umbreon accompanied Gladion, who visited Ash to tell him he wanted to continue his journey by taking on the Island Challenge.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Ash remembered Gladion and his Pokémon during his battle against Nanu and his Krookodile when Lycanroc became enraged, due to its fur getting dirty.SM074: Tough Guy Trials! In Poipole's world, Umbreon helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Upon arriving at Poni Island, Umbreon was training with her teammates, then she later watch her friend Lycanroc battle Ash's Dusk Lycanroc, and congratulated her friend for his victory. Known moves Gallery Gladion Eevee.png|As an Eevee Gladion Umbreon Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball References Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Eeveelution Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon